My Sister the Vampire
My Sister the Vampire is a series of sixteen book s written my Sienna Mercer. The story focuses on twin sisters Ivy and Olivia through their adventures together. Series overview Switched The first book in the series When Olivia Abbott moves to town, she's excited to join the cheerleading team and make new friends. Then she meets Ivy Vega. At first, Ivy, pale and dressed all in black, looks like Olivia's opposite. Then the girls look beyond the glittery pink blush and thick black eyeliner to discover they're identical--identical twins! Olivia and Ivy are brimming with plans to switch places and pull every twin trick in the book. But Olivia soon discovers that she and Ivy aren't exactly the same. Ivy's a vampire. And she's not the only one in town. Characters: Ivy Vega, Olivia Abbott, Sophia Hewitt, Camilla Edmundson, the Beasts (group) Charlotte, Katie and Alison Fangtastic The second book in the series Olivia is a vegetarian. Ivy is a vampire. And they're twins?!? Ever since Olivia discovered that her long-lost twin sister, Ivy, is a vampire, she's been soaking up everything Ivy will tell her about Franklin Grove's vampire community. It's all top secret, and Olivia's sworn that she'll never tell another soul. But now, nosy tabloid reporter Serena Star is snooping around. As she gets closer and closer to the truth, it's up to Ivy and Olivia to throw her off track. This is one fangtastic news story that can't get out! Re-Vamped The Third book in the sereis The secret is out--cheerleader Olivia and vampire Ivy are twins! Now that Ivy and Olivia have told their friends that they're twins, they have to come clean to their adoptive parents. But Ivy's dad doesn't even want to meet Olivia! When the vampire officials realize Olivia knows the truth about vampires, they demand that she pass three tests to prove she's worthy of sharing the secret. Yikes! One thing's for sure--if the sisters can get through this, they can get through anything! Vampalicious The fourth book in the series Ivy and Olivia can't lose each other again! Even though twin sisters Ivy and Olivia, separated at birth, have only been reunited for a few months, they can't imagine life without each other. But Mr. Vega has decided to move to Europe--and he's taking Ivy with him! Oh, no! With Olivia's cheerleader optimism and Ivy's vampire craftiness, they're determined to come up with a plan that will keep Ivy and her dad in Franklin Grove. But what? Take Two The fifth book in the series Hollywood has come to Franklin Grove! Olivia is very excited. Jackson Caulfield - the hot teen movie star - is shooting a movie in her home town! And there's a chance to win a part in the film. So when she bumps into Jackson and he shows her around the set, she thinks her dreams have come true. But there's a few things that get her vampire twin Ivy suspicious. Could Jackson possibly be a vampire? It would be Hollywood's biggest secret! But, more importantly, Olivia doesn't want a vampire boyfriend and she's quickly falling for him! It's up to Ivy to do some undercover sleuthing...Sink your teeth into Olivia and Ivy's fifth fright-time adventure. Love Bites The sixth book iin the series The twins are travelling to Transylvania! Olivia's really nervous because she's meeting her vampire family for the first time (there's a lot at stake). Plus it doesn't help that she'll be there for Valentine's Day and her new boyfriend Jackson, the hot movie star, doesn't seem bothered that he won't be with her. But it turns out it's Ivy who feels out of place, despite being surrounded by vampires! And Olivia's been noticed by Prince Alex, a smooth-talking handsome vampire with an eye for non-vamps. Could it be love at first bite? And what about Jackson?! Sink your teeth into Olivia and Ivy's sixth fright-time adventure. Lucky Break The seventh book in the series This book features hot guys, horses and high school hi-jinks! Ivy and Olivia are super excited - their aunt on their mother's side has invited them to stay at her ranch, to get to know them. But she's not in on the vampire thing, and when Ivy scares off her favourite horse, Lucky, the girls have to find him. Or risk blowing the coffin lid off the secret...Meanwhile, the school is putting on a production of Romeo and Juliet. Surely Olivia's boyfriend Jackson - Hollywood teen heart throb - is a shoo-in for the part of Romeo? So when Olivia gets the part of Juliet she's delighted. Only, Jackson isn't Romeo, he's Mercutio. And, even worse, Garrick, the grossest of the vampire 'Beasts' gang, is playing Romeo. So Olivia will have to kiss him - and she hasn't even kissed Jackson yet! Oh my darkness! The twins need a lucky break like a vampire needs blood! Star Style The eighth book in the series It's the premiere of "The Grove", the Hollywood film Olivia had a small part in – as a goth. Jackson, her Hollywood heartthrob boyfriend, wanted to walk down the red carpet with her, but a fashion disaster puts paid to that. And then a top Hollywood producer mistakes Ivy, in her goth gear, for Olivia... Meanwhile, the twins' biological dad seems to be all of a flutter near Lillian, second director on the film. And Charlotte Brown is inexplicably hanging around with Jessica Phelps, vampire super-actress. Plus everyone seems to be copying Olivia's premiere fashion style. Suddenly Olivia and Jessica are in competition for the lead in a new vampire romance movie, opposite Jackson. And Jessica plays mean... Twin-Tastrophe/Twin Spins The ninth book in the series A funny, super-girly story with a vampire bite to it. When a Hollywood strike puts Olivia's movie aspirations on hold, she distracts herself from thoughts of her long-distance actor boyfriend Jackson by throwing herself into organisation of the school dance. Little does she know, her twin Ivy is keeping a secret from her: she's off to Wallachia Academy, the finishing school for vampires. When the surprise wedding announcement of Prince Alex and Tessa comes, the truth is out. But Olivia misunderstands... Ivy will just be gone for the summer, right? Wrong. Sink your teeth into Olivia and Ivy’s ninth fright-time adventure. Date With Destiny/Bite Night The tenth book in the series Olivia and Ivy's tenth fright-time adventure. The twins are back in Transylvania for Prince Alex and Tessa's wedding, and to settle Ivy in to the Wallachia Academy. Plus they've landed the juicy job of reporting on the royals' big day for VAMP magazine. Exciting! But Olivia's pining for Jackson and, to make matters worse, wherever she turns she's confronted with happy couples! She struggles to overcome her feelings until distraction comes in the form of an old feud that threatens to spoil the happy couple's day... Flying Solo The eleventh book in the series The twins are apart, but life is as batty as ever.....Ivy's settling into Wallachia Academy, but the school's strict rules are a real pain in the neck. Back in Franklin Grove, Olivia's begun dressing like Ivy - to get into a vampire rock concert!It's bound to cause a coffin-load of chaos. Stake Out! Twelfth book in the series Olivia and Ivy's twelfth fright-time adventure. Ivy and Olivia are together again - and not a moment too soon. The whole vampire community is in a flap. Can the twins discover the identity of the mystery blogger who's determined to expose Franklin Grove's biggest secret? Double Disaster (Fangs For The Memories) The thirteenth book in the series. Olivia's living it up in London on the set of her film, Eternal Sunset. But all she can think about is ex-boyfriend and co-star, Jackson. Meanwhile Ivy is in for a shock when she starts high school; suddenly the goths are the in-crowd! How will Ivy cope when she becomes instantly popular and her trademark death-squint loses its power to stop a bunny at 10 paces? Flipping Out The fourteenth book in the series A funny, super-girly story with a vampire bite to it. Sink your teeth into Ivy and Olivia's fourteenth fright-time adventure! The twins are adjusting to high school, but everything is still topsy turvy. Ivy’s flipping out about being the most popular girl in school. All she wants is some time to herself! But her band of superfans are clinging to her tighter than bats to a cave. Meanwhile, Olivia is on a matchmaking mission. But will Queen Goth Amelia and Skater Boy Finn be able to put aside their differences and realise they are head over heels for each other? Secrets & Spies The fifteenth book in the series. A funny, super-girly story with a vampire bite to it. Sink your teeth into Olivia and Ivy’s fifteenth fright-time adventure. There’s always a lot of stuff to keep hidden in Franklin Grove (like, um, the fact that vampires exist), but suddenly everyone seems to have gone into Secrecy Overdrive! Ivy’s sure that new girl Maya is up to something, and it involves Ivy’s boyfriend, Brendan . . . Oh my darkness! Fashion Frightmare! The sixteenth book in the series The Café Creative fashion show is just around the corner, and everyone who's anyone is ready to strike a pose. Everyone except Ivy, that is. Modeling is her worst nightmare! Twin sister Olivia is there to lend a hand. But soon strutting down the catwalk is the least of their worries, when a priceless accessory goes missing. Is there a couture crook in Franklin Grove? Spooktacular! The last book in the series Olivia Abbott is used to vampires. . . after all, her twin sister Ivy is one! But she's never believed in ghosts. That all changes at the Café Creative Halloween party, when Olivia meets a beautiful girl who's dressed in a strange red gown and behaving super spookily! Ivy isn't convinced. . . until she learns the legend of the tragic Calhoun sisters, who died over 100 years ago. Could Franklin Grove be haunted? One thing's for certain—the twins are in for their spookiest Halloween ever! Characters featured [[Ivy Vega|'Ivy Vega']], the vampire protagonist Olivia Abbott, the human protagonist Brendan Daniels, Ivy's boyfriend also friends with Sophia, Olivia and Camilla Camilla Edmondson, Olivia's best friend and is also best friends with Ivy and Sophia Hewitt Sophia Hewitt, Ivy's best freind as well as friends with Olivia. She is the first to know they are twins and that Olivia knows the existence of vampires. Category:Books Category:Origins of Main characters